A Fighting Heart
by Song Of Hope
Summary: For Random.Swift.13's challenge. Takakau is the student of Hope Song and the inheritor of the power of her Leoness. What happens when Benkei has the group train in partners? And what happens when he pairs off Takakau and Shinobu? R


**Song Of Hope: I never gave a thought to the timeline of Zero-G before. I realized that I can't use any of the characters I had previously made for Zero-G, because they're all kids of the main characters. Anyways, I've made up some of my own characters, so don't be mean if they don't seem well put together, I made them up as I went along. Let's see *starts counting on fingers* my contest closes next Saturday, Fanfiction has been down for a while so I couldn't access it to update or review stories with Hope in them that had been updated, so sorry about the late reviews, oh, and a reminder that there could be a long period of time that's complete inactivity from me. R&R**

"Takakau!" A girl with short, bright yellow hair that stuck out in spikes as it got closer to the bottom and golden eyes turned around. She wore a short red jacket with short sleeves, a shirt divided into four parts, where the top half was made of three triangles, the right one pink, the middle one yellow, and the third one red, with the bottom being green, a dual green and black Bladers Belt, a red skirt that was knees length and had slits going to her upper thighs, gray tights, and black heels. She was inside of the B-Pit, a well-known store for its service and warm owner. The owner happened to be the person who called her.

"Yes Madoka-_sama_?"

"Still practicing your English, huh?" She nodded.

"My _shishō_ wants me to practice it whenever I can, so I will. I won't waste her hard work on me!" Madoka smiled.

"You're a lot like Hope. I can see why she picked you to be her predecessor. That Hunter Leoness she gave you is pretty powerful." She nodded.

"And it's all thanks to you Madoka-_sama_. If you hadn't told her the plans for the Synchrome system, she never would've made my Beyblade!" Madoka had a sweat drop appear on her forehead.

"Well, I never thought that she'd make a Bey based of off her Peridot Leoness."

"No matter, I just can't believe that this is happening! I'm living with the _Amano Madoka_, the one my _shishō to sensei_ raved about all the time!"

"That's very kind of you and Hope, but I'm just a mechanic and technical adviser. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd take Maru to the amusement park that opened up. Her parents can't, and I have a lot of work. I promised her that I'd take her, but I can't. I have too much work to do."

"I would, but I don't have any money, and I don't feel comfortable taking money from you Madoka-_sama_. _Shishō_ always said that I should earn my money, and to not accept donations. I'm sure Maru will understand." Madoka smiled.

"You're right." She stood up. "But I do have to head over to the WBBA for a meeting. If Maru shows up, which she probably will, tell her that I'm there and that I want her to analyze Zero and Shinobu's battle data from their last battle. I also need her to analyze the data she collected from Eight and Ren's battle, as well as _your_ data from your battle with Kite. I hope you don't mind that." Takakau shook her head.

"Not at all. If it'll help Maru learn, then I'm fine with it. Plus, it will help me learn what I need to work on after she's done." Madoka smiled.

"Thanks. You really are a lot like Hope. I'll see you after I get home." Madoka left. Takakau just sat on the counter, dangling her feet.

"I wish I was more like Hope_-sensei_. She's so strong and determined, and she never gives up." She sighed. "So why did she pick me?" She thought about herself. "I'm clumsy, talkative, and can't really tell when I'm being rude."

"Maru's ready to go to the amusement park!" She turned her head to the right to see Maru standing there. She was wearing her usual outfit, but her hat and goggles were missing. "I took off my hat and goggles so I won't lose them! Where's the Chief?" Takakau gave Maru a sad smile.

"Sorry Maru, but Madoka-_sama_ had to go to the WBBA for a meeting."

"But she promised! I wanted to analyze the velocity versus the speed of the roller coasters and other rides to see if I could figure out a formula for a roller coaster you could Beyblade on!" A sweat drop appeared on Takakau's forehead. "Can you take me then?!"

"Sorry, but I don't have any money, and I don't take money from others. Maybe she'll take you some other day. Plus," she got off the counter and held her hand about half a foot to a foot above Maru's head, "I don't think you're tall enough for any of the rides. Maybe in the kiddy section of the park." She then put her hands on her knees so she could bend down properly.

"I'm not too short!"

"Sorry, but that's the truth."

"Takakau." They both looked up.

"Oh, Shinobu." Shinobu was standing in the doorway, well, more of leaning _on_ the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking straightforward.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." She stood up straight.

"Okay then. About what?"

"It's really just a you and me thing." She seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh." She turned to Maru. "Come on Maru, it's just between me and Shinobu."

"Why should I go?"

"Madoka wanted you to analyze the data from Zero and Shinobu's last battle, as well as the data from Eight and Ren's battle, and even mine and Kite's battle. You should be doing that anyways." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right! I still haven't analyzed it completely yet!" She ran off. Takakau stood up straight and turned directly to Shinobu.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Benkei's decided to send us out on a training day again, but this time, he's having us work in pairs." She looked a bit confused.

"Who are the pairs?"

"Zero and Ren, Kite and Kogane (**AN: Kogane Shinzo, an OC of mine**), and the last one is you and me. Eight's throwing a fit about not training, but he says that Eight should work on getting to know his Bey better. Benkei was still explaining that to him when I left to come find you. I think he wants him to learn a bit more about his Bey from Maru." Takakau thought about that.

"Why is he pairing us off Boy Girl Boy Girl?" Shinobu shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Benkei that. Come on, we've got some training to do." She nodded.

"Alright then." They headed out. A few minutes later, Eight walked in.

"Hey Maru, where are you?" He walked around. "MARU!" she ran upstairs.

"What is it? I'm analyzing important data!"

"Whatever. Everybody else is training, but Benkei's making me come here. He wants me to learn more about my Bey, but I already know everything I need to know." Maru winked.

"There's always more to learn about a Bey. Come on, I'll show you what I mean!" She ran back downstairs.

"Hey, wait up!" He ran after her.

**Far Away**

Takakau and Shinobu were walking side by side.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, you said you were better at battling in a street battle rather than in a stadium, whether a regular one or the Zero-G stadiums." She nodded.

"Yeah, that's how I learned. My _shishō_ taught me in her street battle style. We trained more in outdoor areas and in the wilderness than in a controlled environment such as a stadium. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, I myself am better in a stadium, whether a normal one or a Zero-G stadium. This could be beneficial to the both of us. You can show me how to battle in a street battle, and I in turn can give you some pointers in the stadium." She nodded, smiling.

"Sounds like a deal. This way, we'll both learn what we need. It's always good to know street battle style in case you get ambushed." He looked confused.

"Ambushed?"

"Way back when Hope Song and Ginga were still around, that was actually quite common. Multiple Bladers would gang up on one Blader to steal their Bey Points. It happened so often that it became practically a normalcy. It's died out for the most part now. Nobody even uses Bey Points anymore, and the closest thing to an ambush is when someone barges in on another person's battle." Shinobu nodded.

"Well, that just means that people are becoming more polite."

"Or they don't find it amusing to steal Bey Points anymore. The only reason I've even heard of them is because my _shishō_ had so many. Because of her record, she had over 100,000 Bey points, which she gathered over five years. Ginga Hagane himself managed to gain 47,000 in less than 3 months though."

"But that was to enter Battle Bladers, and they were handing out masses of points." She shrugged.

"Still, it's amazing that she had that many Bey Points." She looked around. They were in a forest like area, walking down a path. "Wait a minute, where are we?" She started freaking out, looking around like a dog that's hearing sounds in multiple directions. Shinobu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. We're just on the Metal City Nature Path. This is a section of the city that runs completely wild and free. No one is allowed to do anything to it, or else they get a huge fine. Even a piece of liter gets a huge fine."

"That's a bit harsh."

"But it works." She smiled, stopped in place, and closed her eyes, listening to nature.

"I love the sounds of nature. They're so calming and peaceful. I could stay like this forever." She opened her eyes. "But I can't. It sure brings back memories though."

"Like what?"

"From when Hope found me." She covered her mouth, her eyes full of surprise. Shinobu looked confused.

"What do you mean from when Hope found you?" She sighed.

"When I was a little girl I lost my family. I don't remember how, I don't even remember them. All I remember was that they cared for me unconditionally, and that I don't have them. For all I know, I could've been only separated from them. But I remember being hungry all the time. I tried being a thief, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't steal without getting caught. Eventually, I ran to the forests, and I tried living there. I knew how to identify poisonous plants by watching to see if other animals ate them, and by certain traits that poisonous plants have. It wasn't enough. I nearly died because I couldn't find enough food to feed myself, and I didn't have the capability to kill an animal, no matter what it was. It wasn't until my _shishō_ found me that I found a way to live."

**Flashback-4 Years Ago**

_"I'm so hungry." A little girl with dirty yellow hair and golden eyes was walking through a forest. Her clothes were very dirty and tattered. "I can't go on anymore." She collapsed next to a tree trunk. "Is this what it means to be starving? Is this what it's like to die? I don't like it at all. I don't want to die." She fainted from her hunger._

_ The little girl opened her eyes. She saw a warm, smiling face above her. The face was of a woman with russet hair and hazel eyes._

_ "Oh good, you're awake. It wouldn't have been very good for you if you hadn't." She sat up._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Hope Song. It's an odd name, but it's English. I'm an American after all. What's you're name?" She tried to think._

_ "I can't remember." Hope thought._

_ "Well that's no good. Hm," she put her finger on her chin, "what about Takakau Kokoro?" The little girl looked confused._

"Why would she want my name to be Takakau Kokoro **(AN: That's Japanese for Fighting Heart)**?"_ Hope smiled at her._

_ "I saw a passion in your when I saw you fighting to stay alive. I saw your heart wanted to fight to live." She stood up straight. "I think you have the heart to become my _gakusei_."_

_ "_Gakusei_?" She laughed._

_ "Forgive me. It means 'student' I tend to use English a lot, so you're going to have to learn. I want you to practice everyday while I teach you. Do you agree? If not, I'll take you to the nearest town and pay for someone to care for you while I continue my training journey." She thought about it._

_ "I'll do it. I'll become Takakau Kokoro, and I will be your _Gakusei_." Hope smiled._

_ "Then let's teach you how to hunt first. I think hunting will be a good skill for you."_

**End Flashback**

"And that's how I became Hope's _gakusei_. She taught me the principles of Beyblade, about her wonderful faith, and how to fend for myself. After four years of training, she told me it was time to battle with the next generation of Bladers, so she sent me here with a note for Madoka-_sama_ that let her know who I was. Hope_-sensei_ even gave me my Bey, Huntress Leoness, which she modeled after her own Bey."

"That's an intense story. Zero only received his Bey from Ginga, but you were personally trained by her. So, you really don't know your real name?" Her golden eyes looked down at the ground.

"No, I don't. Maybe if I did, then I'd be happier. Maybe I'd know who I really am."

"But if you did, then you would be here today. I'd rather have you here honestly. I think that my life is better with you in it than without you. I can't say the same for the others, in fact, I'm pretty sure Kite wants you gone because of the fact that you change battle styles so frequently and makes it impossible to calculate a strategy, but I know I'm glad to know you." She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Shinobu."

"There's something I've wanted to say. I haven't felt this way ever since I've met you, but as I got to know you, I've gradually felt this feeling well up inside my chest when we talk, and when I'm near you. I would never do anything to hurt you, and I won't let anything like what happened when you were little happen again." And then her placed his lips on top of hers. She was very surprised, and didn't do anything. Shinobu noticed this and stopped. "Takakau?" After a few seconds, she fainted. "TAKAKAU!" He caught her and brought her to lie against a tree. After a little bit, she opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" She grabbed her head.

"Well, we were talking, and then I, uh," she remembered what happened.

"And then you kissed me."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me ever again." he started walking away.

"Shinobu, wait!" He stopped but didn't turn. "It's not that I don't feel that way. I just didn't think that anyone would feel that way about me back, let alone the guy I liked back. It was just kind of overwhelming. But I do like you back. In fact, I've-" she didn't get to continue, because Shinobu turned right back around and kissed her once again. This time, she went along with it, moving in synch with Shinobu's lips.

**Far Away**

Benkei was serving up some burgers.

"Here you go Madoka!" She smiled at him.

"Thanks Benkei. I've gotta say, that plan you came up with was a good idea. Not only will it help them with their personal lives, but it will help them free their emotions that they've been hiding and help them become stronger. It's a good thing that I knew that Takakau wouldn't actually take the money from me to take Maru to the amusement park. That way, it looked more convincing, and it gave them all a better opportunity to bond." He smiled, tipping his hat.

"I know! I got the idea from when Hope and Kyoya finally admitted that they liked each other. They became stronger because they weren't fighting their own hearts, which was counteractive with their Blading." Madoka nodded.

"I just hope that Maru will find it in her heart to forgive me for not taking her to the amusement park and letting Eight lose in the B-Pit. I should probably head back now. They'll figure out I'm not really in a meeting at some point." With that, she got up and left.

**Song Of Hope: Got it in, and just in the Eleventh Hour! R&R**


End file.
